Re-Discovering the Holidays
by riah alice drake
Summary: Before Dorothy had only celebrated the changing seasons with Aunt Em. Since her passing Dorothy's holidays had been spent ignoring the rest of her family while she and Toto roamed around the Kansas praises aimlessly. Since she'd gone back to Oz her days were filled with helping and protecting the people in western Oz (all of Oz really) from Zelena. Until she met a certain werewolf.
1. Re-Discovering the Holidays

Before Dorothy had only celebrated the changing seasons with Aunt Em. Since her passing Dorothy's holidays had been spent ignoring the rest of her family while she and Toto roamed around the prairies aimlessly. Since she'd gone back to Oz her days were filled with helping and protecting the people in western Oz (well all of Oz really) from Zelena's tyrannical rule so any thought about holidays and celebrating had to be forgotten for the good of her new "family".

"So, either you're thinking about that ridiculously low-cut shirt Red's wearing or you're dwelling again." Dorothy started at the playful dig to her side by the other woman's elbow bringing her thoughts back to the present "And since you're not coloring up like a warm fire right now I'm going with option two." The elder wolf added her tone layered' with concern as she finished unloading the contents of the bags she'd been carrying onto the counter at Dorothy's side.

Despite splitting her time between spending a week or three in Oz then heading back to check on life back in Storybrooke Widow Lucas was still surprised at how much calmer and grounded the two (or at the very least Ruby) seemed to be since they'd found each other and with the upcoming holiday, Ruby had jumped at the chance for the three of them spend their first Christmas in Oz rather than in Storybrooke citing that she's not passing a chance like this up because she's always wondered what a city of green looks like covered in the white of fresh snow.

"Not dwelling," Dorothy answered "Just musing." she offered taking her still unfocused eyes away from the fluffy white flakes drifting past the castle windows making a quiet note to thank Glinda for them later. Snow was something of a rarity even in Oz. "Pretty deep musing if you ask me." Granny noticed glancing down at the heap of flour still gathering on the countertop as Dorothy dusted the powder from her hands while Granny set down a fresh sheet of cookie dough.

"Not that she doesn't look amazing in sapphire." the farm girl commented setting the sifter down with a sheepish grin trying to change the subject but only managed to cause a deep blush to spread over her own skin at the reminder.

"There it is." Granny teased just as Ruby called out a cheerful "Love you too Kansas," from somewhere close by her voice muffled by the separating walls.

"I can't believe it took me so long to realize this, but your heart skips a beat whenever she calls you that," Granny commented in affectionate curiosity while her head tilted more toward the farm girl turned hero.

"What...No, no it doesn't." Dorothy countered shakily trying to hide her deepening blush as she turned away to work on rolling out more cookie dough.

"Yes, it does." Ruby called before Granny had a chance to answered, "and it's adorable Kansas." the younger wolf added in a low giggle as she listened to her girlfriend's fluttering heartbeat at the sound of her nickname.

"Don't worry her's does the same thing when you say hers." Granny soothed helping the other woman now seeming to be fascinated in cutting out shapes in the baking dough she'd brought. "Stop telling her stuff, Gran." Ruby begged from the kitchen doorway obviously trying not to laugh when Dorothy chuckled under her breath with a curious "Really?"

"Stop laughing at me." Ruby pouted wrapping her arms around Dorothy's waist from behind while her chin rested against the other woman's shoulder. "Not laughing Wolfie." Dorothy countered. "Just enjoying another reason we're right for each other." the normally cold emotioned warrior gushed feeling the racing and skipping beat of Ruby's heart against her back as she leaned into her hold.

"You two are even sweeter than these cookies I swear." Granny scolded motheringly. "Speaking of why are you being all little miss sneaky wolf and not in here trying to eat all the dough already?" she wondered sliding another full sheet into the oven as she asked while Ruby kept trying to distract her girlfriend while Dorothy tried to concentrate on decorating the already baked cookies letting Red press her nose against the dip of her neck as the waitress swayed them from side to side absently humming some random holiday song in her ear in time with the movements.

"It's a surprise," Ruby answered leaning in to lick the line of red frosting she'd just put on Dorothy's neck off before reluctantly pulling away from her at the reminder of her previous endeavors. "But I'm nearly finished then you can come see." she promised stealing a quick kiss from Dorothy's lips then grabbing two of the already finished Christmas cookie from the cooling tray before she sauntered back out into the hall.


	2. Granny's Little Secret

"Ruby," Granny whispered knowing she'd hear her as she followed her granddaughter out of the kitchen. "I just thought your surprise would be a lot more surprising with this for a closer." she pulls the box out of her pocket once they'd out at least a hallway and several walls between them and the kitchen.

Red's heart rate skyrocketed at the sight. "But Marco and Leroy said..." she stammered not taking her eyes from the small box once as she took a small step toward it wantonly. "Yeah but you can blame most of the delay on me." Granny shrugged holding the thing out to her "What?" she questioned with an all too innocent look under Ruby's curious expression, "Besides Leroy and I just had to wait to give Marco time to get the design just right so really it's his fault for the delay. You know how craftsmen are about perfection." that had Ruby stifling a giggle and rolling her eyes all at once with a knowing nod. "Exactly. So just think of it all like parental meddling for the greater good of another of our small towns favorite couples." the gray-haired woman offered unabashedly.

"Parental meddling huh?" Red chuckled fondly taking the box from her grandmother tentatively. Widow Lucas's eyes welled with happy tears in anticipation but she held them back with a gruff sniff. "Well take a look already and see how I...erm we did." she promoted clearing her throat loudly as she kept her eyes on Red's face as she lifted the lid on the little black box.

The little gaps Ruby let out was enough to crack the elder wolf. her own tears spilling over as she saw Red's eyes well up in pure shock and overwhelming happiness at the ring nestled snugly within the smooth black case.

"It's perfect." Ruby choked out reluctantly closing the lid and putting it carefully in her jacket pocket before throwing her arms around her grandmother's neck pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Granny." she sobbed happily wanting to burst from pure bliss at what was to come.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Dorothy wondered when Widow Lcase re-entered the warm kitchen still dabbing at her teary eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Of course it is dear." Granny smiled hiccuping a little as she went over to pull the latest batch of cookies from the oven as if nothing had happened out in the hallway.

"Toto remember what we said about not eating the raw dough?" she asked giving the cairn terrier a raised eyebrow look when she caught him sniffing around the scrapped remains on the counter. "Why don't you go help Red with her little project instead?" she suggested with a kind smile at the dogs pitiful pleading look. "Go on buddy." Dorothy encouraged moving her pet down onto the floor so he couldn't have to jump down. The two turned following the dog's slow paw steps out the door as he did what he was told.

Dorothy hesitated her anxiety rising once she was alone again with her true love's grandmother. "Breath into this before you pass out girl," Granny ordered pushing a paper bag into the other woman's shaking hand guiding her down so they were both sitting on the cold stone floor when the room started to spin for one of them, "I've never been so scared about anything before," Dorothy admitted shakily while Granny rubbed calming circles against the middle of her back. "Well, one things for sure if you don't get your heart rate back from galloping then Ruby's going to catch on that somethings going on." Granny pointed out softly.

"No! that would ruin everything." Dorothy pleaded dropping her voice cautiously.

"She's not listening honey don't worry," Granny promised calmly chucking inwardly while she listened to Ruby's under her breath curses from three rooms away as she struggled with another part of her own surprise. "Slow breaths. Everything will be fine," she tells them both thoughtfully noting again how alike they both were while the tension in Dorothy's back loosened under her tender touch. "Would you like to see them at least?" she wondered reaching for another pocket of her apron.

Dorothy's head snapped up so quickly she winced at the speed of it herself. "There really ready?" she gaped "Why do you think it took me so long to come back this time?" Granny joked setting the box down so it was balanced on Dorothy's knee "You know how craftsmen are when it comes to perfection." she mused her eyes seeming to glow with teasing joy at the joke "Tell me about it Stanum's nearly spilled it all to her so many times I almost had Glinda spell his mouth shut whenever they were around each other." Dorothy answered with a hoarse chuckle resting her head back against the cabinets as she let out a slow measured breath.

"If you think he's bad then you should see Leroy when it comes to keeping secrets." Granny agreed before she could stop herself as she pushed her tired body up to save the last batch of cookies from burning in the oven opposite them. "Well, I might if you'd let me talk to him for longer than a few seconds whenever we're in Storybrooke." Dorothy laughed again not picking up on the slip. Much to Granny relief. "And I thought the worse secret keeper was Snow?" Dorothy pipped up with an appreciative smile at Granny's hand to help her up.

"Oh, she is that's why we're not telling her until its all over and finished." Granny affirmed "Well?" the older woman prompted seeing the death hold Dorothy still had on the little black box in her other hand. "Take a look." she pushed when the farm girl just gave her a blank look in return. "I don't want to spoil it. I trust you." Dorothy answered sliding the box into her pocket quickly as she turned back to the undecorated treats all but forgotten between them.

"Come on humor an old woman then." Granny pressed while the sunset outside the window bathing the kitchen in a frosty white and golden glow. Her lower lip nearly split open from biting down on it. They had the same look again. The same watery eyed excitement as she watched the stones catching the light and shin against the darkness of the box the ring was nestled in.

"I know its a bit different from the one you wanted but..." Granny started but Dorothy shook her head pulling her into a hug. "This is even better than what I wanted," she promised dabbing at her eyes again with the corner of her shirt sleeve. "Thank..." Dorothy started not even trying to hide her tears of gratitude but was interrupted by a loud crashing and a pained yelp from the last direction Ruby had been headed and another louder crashing sound.


	3. Lights, Trees, and Little Black Boxes

The wide double doors rebounded in on themselves from the force of her kick but at the moment Dorothy didn't care one bit as she sprinted between them into the theater-sized library that the love of her life should have been in. But the only things waiting to greet her was Toto's worried barks, a knocked over ladder, several boxes of Christmas decorations and twisted strands of holiday lights snaked under the large overturned half decorated pine tree in the corner of the room.

"Ruby?" Dorothy called close to panic when she didn't see the woman anywhere. "The tree." Granny huffed as soon as she caught up with the much younger woman but her eyes were turned toward the sky outside the still frost covered windows that lined the side walls.

Dorothy dived for it slipping only twice on several scraps of cloth that seemed to be scattered under a few of the branches while she used the glow of the lights still trapped under it as a guide as she groped around trying to find the trunk so she could push the thing out if her way.

It was when her search was met with a harsh bite to her fingers that Dorothy pulled her hands away as the greenery she'd been about to search started to move on its own.

"Oh. My. God." Dorothy chuckled rolling up onto her knees while she watched girlfriend struggled to stay standing while her legs were tangled up in Christmas lights and she was covered from head to tail in tree sap when the she-wolf finally shook herself free from the tree's needles. "Hang on I thought you said it wouldn't be full for a few more days." she mocked glancing between the silvery glow of the moon seeping in the window and the golden eyes trained on her face as she affectionately stroked her hand down Ruby's muzzle.

"She also said that she would be fine with leaving her hood back in Storybrooke." Granny agreed earning a grumbling huff from the wolf now trying to shake and bite the tangles of Christmas lights from her body.

"Hey, Hey easy come on. That's obviously not helping Red," Dorothy commented when the only thing Ruby's efforts did was cause the wolf fall over onto her side in the tree again and tangled the lights up more in the fur of her legs.

Granny couldn't hold in her giggling at the quite comical sight "You two stay here. I have got to go get a camera." she laughed beckoning for Toto to follow her now they all know Ruby was going to be alright. "I'll bring back something to help clean the sap off her too." Granny offered over her shoulder knowing Red definitely didn't want to stay drenched in tree sap the rest of the night.

"Thanks, Granny." Dorothy smiled pushing the tree back up into place in front of the back window. "This really is beautiful Red," she whispered finally allowing herself to take in everything else about the thoughtfully decorated room. It seemed to be a cross between something out of a fairytale and one of those adorably cheesy yet still surprisingly relatable Christmas movies playing on the tv back at there other home.

All the railings and banisters of the liberarys second-floor walkways as well as the steps leading up to them were draped in either garland and little color changing twinkle lights or paper chains with different colored links. Now that she was really looking Dorothy could also spot the little clumps of mistletoe hung above the doorways and the top steps under the stairs as well. There was even a cozy fire already crackling away in the fireplace.

"But you know you don't have to keep causing loud crashes to scar me into coming to your rescue," she added playfully ruffling the scruff of the wolf's neck. Ruby groaned in answer hiding her furry head against the crook of the farm girl's arm in embarrassment. "You're fine Red. I know this wasn't how you planned tonight would go." the hero promised pressing little kisses along the valley between Ruby's shoulder blades while she finished disentangling her wolf from the remains of the tree lights as the wolf crawled closer resting her head and most of her shoulders on Dorothy's lap.

"Sorry, it took so long. We're running low after that last batch of cookies." Granny announced after snapping several pictures of the cuddling couple. "What this was the closest thing on hand for helping get rid of tree sap." the elder wolf summarized handing over the jar of smooth peanut butter as she lowered the tub of warm water onto the floor at Dorothy's knee. "Oh come on you like peanut butter." Dorothy joked unscrewing the lid on the jar "And its either this or wait until morning when it will be even harder to get off." she added taking the brush Granny was offering.

"Hey, no need for that tone pup we're not the ones that knocked a tree onto herself." Granny scolded talking over Ruby's angry grumbling as they set to work "Alright Alright I'm sorry but come on even you have to admit its a little funny Red." she smiled when the wolf whimpered sadly as she covered her eyes with her front paw acting more like a house pet than a werewolf. "Dorothy dear can you please explain that just because she accidentally changed that's no reason the two of you can't still have a pleasant night?" Granny sighed translating more of Ruby's whimpering as her golden yellow eyes leveled with her grandmother's then moved back to watching Dorothy again.

"Ruby Lucas, " Dorothy asked letting the wet cloth in her fingers drop back into the water basin as she pulled the little box Granny had given her out of her pocket. "will you marry me?" she finished her eyes still locked on Red's as she pushed the lid open before she lost her nerve. "What? If I waited any longer I would have burst." she defended meekly catching Granny stunned expression while her wolf seemed to be fixated on digging her way back under the tree rather than answer her.

"Really Wolfi..." Dorothy started but stopped when the wolf dropped another little box into her lap in return before covering the farm girl warrior's face in a lot of wet wolf kisses. "I love you too Ruby." she breathed ignoring the mad clicking of a camera again as she lifted the lid on the box her fur covered girlfriend gave her then looked back up into the wolf's watery eyes as she nodded in answer hugging the wolf as tightly as she could.


	4. Another little Suprise

"I... I have another present for you." Dorothy told her leaning back so she could look at Ruby better. "Well I say mine but really it's from the rest of the Council." she laughed brushing the happy tears from her eyes.

"Going to be pretty hard to top a double proposal Gale. Even for them." Granny teased while the Ozein hero pushed herself up to her feet "I don't think that was the intent when they gave it to me." Dorothy corrected honestly at Granny's raised eyebrow look "But given Red's current state I'd say this is a good time to test it." Dorothy elaborated pulling the neatly wrapped box from its hiding place behind the bookshelf under Granny and Ruby's watchful gaze.

"Not a clue." the elder wolf admitted from what Dorothy guessed was a question in the form of a grunt from her wolf. "But how about waiting until she opens it for you to see huh?" Granny suggested while Ruby kept eyeing the wrappings carefully as if expecting to look through them to the gift beneath. "Humm." the wolf relented her expression unreadable while Dorothy folded herself back down in front of her.

"You're adorable when you're impatient you know." The Oz girl commented kissing the top of her wolf's head "I just want you to know that the reason I asked them to help me with this," she added with a soft sighed noting how Ruby sat up straighter when she noted the serious look on her mate's face. "its because I want you to know the same calm and safe feeling I have here when things like this happen," Dorothy explained placing her hand on her heart then reached over to cover Ruby's feeling it race under her palm. "I've known from the first time you let me see you like this that you would never do anything to hurt me." Dorothy smiled letting her fingers weave themselves into the soft fur of Red's chest. "But you being your beautiful stubborn self when it comes to your wolf I also know that you need a little more convincing." She continued winking at the exasperated huff the comment earned from her new fiancée.

"Do you trust me?" Dorothy asked her lip curling up in a small smile at the slow double take Red did between her and the moon before nodding a little giving Dorothy her own version of a wolfish grin as the hero leaned in to give her muzzle another kiss before she lifted the lid of the box in her lap, so Ruby could see what was waiting for her inside.

Dorothy turned from Ruby as she heard a sniffle behind them when she'd lifting the near identical cloak to the one Red left in Storybrooke from the box for the wolf's inspection. "I. I'll...I've got to go check on the cookies before that kitchen catches fire or something," Granny announced leaving the room quickly before she became a completely sobbing mess because to the couple again.

Both women watched her exit then turned as one back to the face each other again. "Don't think of this as me not trusting you." Dorothy begged seeing the fresh tears in the wolf's golden eyes as she lowered the cape back into the box "It's just I know how well prepared you like to be around moons but since you were being all adorably puppy love Red this time around and just forgot to pack it this trip cause you were working on plans for well this…" she stopped to gesture around the carefully decorated room "I wanted to have a backup for you here so you wouldn't be as panicked when you remember that yours is still back at the apartment." She backtracked

"And seeing as how I'd really rather hear your answer than just guess at them and I'd _Really_ like to be able to put this ring on your finger." Ruby shifted anxiously while pleased whimpering sounds filled Dorothy's ears at the reminder. "Want to help a girl out Wolfie?" Dorothy wondered draping the new cloak around Ruby's shoulders apprehensive.

"I know what you meant the first time you said it and I love that you had a spare made to counteract my paranoid self, of course, I want to marry you. God, I love you, so much Kansas and Mother Oz do I want to kiss you right now." Red panted out in a rush before throwing herself at Dorothy sending them both onto the ground as her mouth crashed down on her true loves for a long hungry kiss.


	5. Rings, Cookies & Snow

Granny cleared her throat loudly as she re-entered the room carrying a tray of newly decorated Christmas cookies in one hand and a jug of milk in the other. "Just cause you're engaged now doesn't mean that I am at all comfortable walking in on more of your shenanigans Red." She sighed only half joking while Ruby and Dorothy giggled to each other as they rearranged their clothes and them themselves into a more presentable position using the still overturned Christmas tree for cover.

"We'll be good." Dorothy rasped a seductive smile playing on her lips at Ruby's whispered: "Maybe you will." As the couple joined the elderly woman in front of the fireplace the sparkling gifts they'd given each other on proud display on the ring fingers of their interlocked hands.

"I'm not above pushing you both out in the courtyard to cool off in the snow." Granny threatened handing each a glass of milk choosing not to point out to Ruby that while at the very least her jeans were zipped up this time around her new shirt- what used to be Dorothy's blue and black checkered over shirt- was button up unevenly and wrong side out leaving the other woman's top half clad in just a deep red tee shirt that she was now wearing backwards, and half tucked into the front of her pants.

"You would not." Ruby gaped her eyes widening in pretend shock at the threat. "It's nearly Christmas." She prompted talking around a bite of the red and green frosted snowman cookie she'd taken from the plate between the three of them.

The firelight flashed across the older wolf's glasses as she turned to throw a challenging "Try me." at them, while Toto circled the open space on the rooms small two-seater sofa before stretching out for a quick nap leaving the newly engaged couple to take the uncomfortable looking high-backed armchair.

"She has a point Red, it's not _really_ Christmas just yet." Dorothy laughed not helping matters at all as she leaned in to lick a stray bit of frosting from her new fiancée's mouth as Ruby draped herself over the arms of the chair, so she was sitting across the chairs arms and Dorothy's lap using one of the sides and the hood of her new cloak as a headrest while her legs swung absently together as they dangled against its side.

"Just feels like it." Ruby agreed with a wide beaming smile as her eyes dropped to their still joined hands now resting on her lap then brought them up to press her lips against the back of Dorothy's hand.

"Somehow I just knew you two were going to make me regret giving those to you early," Granny grumbled now resorting to shielding her eyes against the affectionate display despite her proud motherly grin over the same reason. "Are you trying to beat out Snow and David for most adorable couple or something?" she wondered earning a low purr of contentment from the younger wolf "Hey I'm serious about the snow part ladies." She added after the low involuntary groan one of them let out as their arms wound around one another eagerly.

"Okay, easy Auntie Em we'll behave this time. Promise." Dorothy answered her tone happy and breathless after she and Ruby grudgingly broke another lingering kiss. "Even if it would be a good reason to cuddle up later." Ruby pouted nuzzling the side of her face into the crook of the farm girl's neck as she dropped down, so she was actually sitting on Dorothy's lap and not the arms of the chair itself anymore.

Widow Lucas felt her breath rush out of her at the tender slip up not knowing if she should point it out or not when it seemed that neither Dorothy nor Ruby seemed to have noticed it. "You two can do all that tomorrow after we've taught you how to skate." She whispered still in shock as she sat her now empty milk glass back on the table beside the sofa.

"I still can't believe you can't already. You're so good at practically everything else." Ruby joked offering her new fiancée the last bite of her fourth cookie while Dorothy just stuck her tongue out at her childishly before accepting it with a playful growl as she licked the little smudge of frosting off Ruby's fingers. "I grew up in Kansas baby not a lot of places to do stuff like that on a farm." Dorothy sulked

"She was only teasing honey," Granny promised running her free hand in Toto's fur as the little dog scooted closer to her as he slept. "Besides you should have seen her when she first started to learn." she laughed refilling everyone's milk glasses for them.

"What did I say about _Not_ telling her stuff?" the younger werewolf whined hiding her face against Dorothy's collarbone while Dorothy leaned forward eagerly silently asking to hear more.


	6. Skating & Unease

"I'm not going to let you fall."

Dorothy still looked at her skeptically but allowed herself to be pulled to her feet once her companion was sure her laces were tied tight enough that her skates wouldn't come off. "Just when you start don't try and just walk out like normal. Try and kind of push off and glide into your steps." That earned a questioning look, but Ruby just smiled confidently "Just watch me." She suggested pressing a kiss against her fiancée's forehead as she started toward the edge of the frozen lake.

"Like that's hard to do." Dorothy sighed her breath puffing out in a cloudy haze in front of her chapped lips. "Just watch." Red advised but her companion knew that the blush in her cheeks wasn't all from the chilly temperatures of the outside air as the wolf stepped out onto the ice to start expertly gliding around the frozen pond with slow smooth movements.

"Think you got it now?" Ruby questioned after taking several slow laps around the small pond.

"The only thing I have is a really bad case of puppy love." Dorothy admitted immediately slamming her head into her gloved hand in deep embarrassment at the sappy admission no matter how true it was. "Hey, I'm only a pup around you." Ruby answered with a small pout.

Granny approached shaking her head yet again at the pair bickering "Not even engaged a full day and already you two are still shaming a number of those comedy romances about married couples that take up valuable airtime form that commercial reminding everyone about the best diner in town."

"What's a commercial?" Dorothy questioned with a laugh wondering why Ruby's cheeks were even more flushed than just seconds before at the words. "Aren't you meant to be showing off your heroic skating skills right now Kansas?" Ruby dodged skating backward away from her grandmothers joking smile as she laced up her own skates.

"Erm how about you show me one more time then we'll talk?" Dorothy bargained still eyeing the frozen water warily while trying to keep her balance on the blades of her shoes on solid land. "Or." Red huffed smoothly gliding back to the pond side right in front of her love. "You get your cute butt out on the ice already, so I can teach you properly." Dorothy already knew she was powerless to resist the soft-spoken demand watching each puff of vapor air leave her wolf's lips as she talked. Honestly Red could have been asking her to hand over her soul and she would have said yes letting their gloved fingers interlock while the clever wolf pulled the distracted heroine out onto the ice.

"You're still trying to walk into your steps babe." Ruby sighed trying not to wince when Dorothy's nails dug into her arms when she once again caught the flailing woman before she could to more then windmill her arms frantically to keep her balance. "That won't work." Red explained again.

"Yeah yeah glide into them I know." Dorothy huffed already feeling herself falling again even when niter of them were moving not releasing the death grip she still held on her lover's arm.

Red let out a slow breath using her free hand to tilt Dorothy's chin up to meet her eyes. "We can take a break its alright." She promised leaning in to press her warm chapped lips against Dorothy's forehead "No its not." The still stone-faced warrior complained, "Cause now all Zelena had to do is drag you or Toto or Granny out onto a frozen lake and she's defeated me." She confessed pushing Red's steadying hand away only to reach back out for it blindly a half second later when she nearly slipped backwards from her anger.

"I'm going to assume I was put last only because that witch would know better than to mess with me." Granny cut in her hand patting fondly at the crossbow resting at her side as she leaned back into the snow bank she'd found at the edge of the pond.

Red would have rolled her eyes at the comment is she wasn't still fixated only on Dorothy's guarded expression. "Why would she want to do that?" she probed.

"Does she really need a reason, She's a villain. Villain's go out of their way to hurt those who they think wronged them. I'm top of that list and I have to keep you safe, so I need to…. Ouch." Dorothy growled pushing away from Ruby's hold sending her sliding backward faster than she'd intended and ultimately making her fall hard onto her backside on the unforgiving ice.

Red huffed biting her lower lip to keep from laughing at the adorable yet comical sight as she glided over to check on her fallen fiancée. "I thought you promised to not let _her_ spoil our first Christmas." She sighed once the pair was safely back sitting in the snow at the edge of the pond.

"I know but it's just…" Dorothy exhaled slowly watching her breath billow out of her mouth like smoke from a dragon. "technically tomorrow is Christmas Eve so really she's not." The heroine corrected her matter of fact tone causing Ruby a giggle before she could repress it. "Sure, get technical on me." Red complained, "See I would." Dorothy whispered scooting closer against her wolf woman's warm side "but that would require fewer clothes and one we're outside in really cold snow and b your grandmother is sitting right over there with a loaded weapon watching us like a hawk."

Both heads turned as one to find an overly wide-eyed Granny Lucas gawking at them like a stern parent chaperoning a first date. The persona cracked however when the older woman cracked a smile at the couple before tossing an expertly aimed snowball at them from across the pond only to have the snowy weapon slam into the middle of the space well away from its intended targets.

"Warning shot." Granny shrugged when both sets of eyes returned to her face rather than the powdered remains of the snowball. "Like I said earlier ladies just cause you're engaged now doesn't mean that I'm up for witnessing any of your heavier shenanigans." The older wolf reminded them already compacting more snow to add to the impressive pail of waiting snowballs on her other side.


End file.
